Delena One Shot Collection
by Sterekgirl24
Summary: I decided to have all the one shots that I write about Delena it's going to be here. So enjoy all the lemony or cuteness galore. R&R
1. Come A Little Closer

**Come A Little Closer**  
**Damon/Elena**  
**Romance**  
**Rated T**

**A/N: **the title comes from the song by Cage The Elephant because it popped into my head for some reason and I couldn't help but wonder if Delena would dance to this song. Just an F.Y.I. Elena is a vampire in this and Delena is a couple because I'm a Delena shipper. And this is going to be the third person point of view.

**Summary: **Caroline and Enzo walks into the boarding house to hear a song playing and they went to investigate to see Delena dancing and having fun. Short drabble. R&amp;R.

**Come a little closer**

_Time shakes, found you at the water_  
_At first you were my father, now I love you like a brother_  
_Earthquakes shake the dust behind you_  
_This world at times will blind you_  
_Still I know I'll see you there_

Caroline and Enzo walked into the boarding house to hear some music playing and laughter. They looked at each other in confusion and went to investigate where the noise is coming from. They walked into the parlor and saw Damon and Elena dancing. They were smiling at each other with sweetness that you would feel like you would get a toothache from how unbelievably sweet the scene was.

_Come a little closer, then you'll see_  
_Come on, come on, come on_  
_Things aren't always what they seem to be_  
_Come on, come on, come on_  
_Do you understand the things that you would see here_  
_Come on, come on, come on_  
_Do you understand the things that you've been dreaming_  
_Come a little closer, then you'll see_

They were swaying from side to side. Elena was giggling from Damon singing the lyrics in her ear. You could tell that they're in love and how great they are together. Elena is happier with Damon and Damon is way happier with Elena. Caroline and Enzo both wish for love like they have. Damon twirls Elena again and she laughs sweetly at him and Damon grins back at her. They were so into each other and their dancing that they didn't notice the other two vampires in the room watching them.

_Heartbreaks, the heavy world's upon your shoulders_  
_Will we burn or we just smolder_  
_Somehow I know I'll find you there_  
_Oooh, I wanna see if you can change it, change it_  
_Still I know I'll see you there_

By now Elena's back is against Damon's chest while they sway with their hands intertwined together. They are always touching each other. Whether they are sitting around in the parlor room with their family Elena is sitting on the couch and Damon is sitting on the floor, Elena plays with his hair and Damon has his arm touching her leg. It's instinctual for them to always be touching. They aren't doing it conciously.

_Come a little closer, then you'll see_  
_Come on, come on, come on_  
_Things aren't always what they seem to be_  
_Come on, come on, come on_  
_Do you understand the things that you would see here_  
_Come on, come on, come on_  
_Do you understand the things that you've been dreaming_  
_Come a little closer, then you'll see_

Caroline and Enzo looked back at each other and smiled. Damon will do anything for her and vice versa. They did break up for about a month and it drove everyone crazy just to see how miserable they are without each other. Damon drank more than usual, Elena moped and did the whole broody thing. Everyone could clearly see that Damon brings out the Elena Caroline, Bonnie, Matt and Tyler knew before Elena's parents died. The only person that got through to them was Jeremy and right after that happened Damon kicked everyone out for a few hours.

_Ten thousand people stand alone now_  
_And in the evening the sun sets_  
_Tomorrow it will rise_  
_Time flies by, they all sang along_  
_Time flies by, they all sang along_  
_Time flies by, they all sang along_  
_Time flies - bye, bye_

_Come a little closer, then you'll see_  
_Come on, come on, come on_  
_Come a little closer, then you'll see_  
_Come a little closer, then you'll see_  
_Come a little closer, then you'll see_

So you see why Damon and Elena are perfect for each other, they bring out the best in each other. Caroline and Enzo left but not before Damon turned Elena around and kissed her softly on the lips.

**A/N: **how'd I do? I think I did okay with this one. I still haven't seen season six yet but I will when it comes on Netflix. Season five episode twenty-two is the bane of my existence like I seen that episode twice and I cry every single time because Damon didn't get back from the Other Side before it went up in flames and look at poor Elena. DELENA IS ETERNAL SOUL MATES. I'm done talking before I go off in a rant and start crying all over again.

**Cola Marie Salvatore**


	2. Dirty Dancing

**Dirty Dancing**  
**Damon and Elena**  
**Rated M - language and lemon**

**A/N: **this is a one shot that I started thinking of because I was listening to Pornstar Dancin' by My Darkest Days plus it just recently started repeating in my head like the chorus did and this happened. In this one shot Delena are vampires and has no way to do with any of the episodes just some harmless fun. Hope you enjoy and get turned on. If you haven't heard this song then YouTube it.

**Summary: **Damon comes home from the Grill drinking with Alaric when he hears a song coming from his room so he went to check it out and what he saw there was a pleasant way to come home. One-shot

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything so don't sue me. I'm just borrowing the characters for my own amusement.

Listen to the song while reading ;)

**DPOV**  
I drove the Camaro home from the Grill after having some drinks with Ric. I pull up to the boarding houseand park then kill the engine and sit there. I rake my hand through my hair and blow out a breath of air. Thank god Stefan is out for a few weeks doing god knows what. I get out of the car and head into the house. Once I step in and stop for a minute because I hear some music coming from my room so I went to investigate.

_Kelly won't kiss my friend, Cassandra  
__Jessica won't play ball  
__Mandy won't share her friend, Miranda  
__Doesn't anybody live at all?_

I climbed the steps with a leisure pace until I got to the top of the steps and I smirked. Hmmmm, wonder what kind of debauchery I'm gonna see. Once I got there, I stopped at the entrance of my room in shock. I can't believe what I'm seeing. My girl is dancing against a stripper pole in the middle of my room. Her back is to me and she doesn't seem to be aware I'm in the room and if she does she hasn't acknowledged my prescence.

_Amanda won't leave me empty handed  
__Got her number from a bathroom stall  
__Brandy just got way too much baggage  
__And that shit just gets old  
__But I got a girl who can put on a show  
__The dollar decides how far you can go_

Her hips are swaying side to side seductively while she's running her hands all over her body. My dick is hardening at the sight of her in skimpy black see-through lacey lingerie. She's still really flexible from her cheerleading days and she still does yoga. I put those to good use and it worked for both of our benefits. I've fucked her ten ways past Sunday.

_She wraps those hands around that pole  
__She licks those lips and off we go  
__She takes it off nice and slow  
__Because that's pornstar dancin'  
__She don't play nice, she makes me beg  
__She drops that dress around her legs  
__And I'm sittin' right by the stage for this  
__Pornstar dancin'_

She definitely wrapped her hands around the pole and climbed up the pole and wrapped her legs around it and leaned her back off it, keeping her balance. I adjust my jeans because I'm definitely hard as steel while watching her work the pole and she sashays her way back down the pole. She threw her head back with her lips parted in a seductive pout with her eyes closed. I walk right in until I'm against her after I discarded my John Varvatos button down.

She doesn't even squeak but she grinds her ass just right and I'm looking down the length of her body. I'm tracing her curves with my hands while we're grinding against each other. She has her head against my shoulder. I can smell how aroused she is. Then I stop and she whines low in her throat. I chuckle against her neck. I kiss the spot behind her ear that makes her crazy but in the good way.

"Now, now sweetheart. You're gonna dance just for me the rest of the song then I'll fuck you ten ways past Sunday for your reward." I said, huskily.

She nods. I looked at her and her lips are parted and her eyes are hooded and dilated in lust. I can't resist so I kiss her lips quickly. This girl drives me up the wall but I wouldn't have it any other way. I stepped back and sat on the bed while she got situated.

She sways her hips while she has one wrapped around the pole. I'll ask her some other time where she got the portable stripper pole from but that's the farthest thing from my mind because my girl is putting on a show for me. Elena grinds her way down until she's squatting on the ground then makes her way back up slowly. Then she turns around and she bends at the waist and shakes her ass.

I give her an appreciative growl. I seriously want to say fuck it and just screw her while her hands are wrapped around the stripper pole but I hold off. She winks at me then climbs the pole until she's got half way up the ceiling then she bends her back until she's upside down with her hands gripping the pole. Then she unwraps her legs from around the pole until her feet touch the ground. Then I got a good look at her feet and am stunned speechless at her plastic fuck me stripper heels. How I didn't notice them is beyond me.

But fuck me those are some really hot heels and wonder what they feel like digging into my backside while I'm drilling into her repeatedly. Those heels make her legs look even longer. I licked my lips. Then she throws her head back again as soon as she's upright. I looked at her and she licks her lips just at the right moment that the lyrics says. So hot. I'm so hard its almost painful but I know we're both gonna benefit from this. She's swaying her hips very slowly while she's trailing her hands up her body.

_Your body's lightin' up the room  
__I want a naughty girl like you  
__There's nothing hotter than a..  
__Stacy's gonna save herself for marriage  
__But that's just not my style  
__She's got a pair that's nice to stare at  
__But I want girls gone wild  
__But I know a place where there's always a show  
__The dollar decides how far you can go_

Her seductiveness adds to her natural beauty after becoming a vampire and I'm glad she's mine and no one else's. I'm a possessive mother fucker, sue me. You would be this way too if you saw the moves she's making. She only puts the moves for my eyes only. She sways her hips while she's walking around the pole. She lays on the ground and arches her back while she's acting like she's in ecstacy just from my hands alone. She's working her hands all over herself. I don't even know when I shucked my jeans off but I'm glad I did because she chose that moment to look over at me with her "come hither" face.

She widens her legs and arches her back more while she's moaning my name. I see that she's touching herself over her panties. I licked my lips even more and swallow because my throat is suddenly dry. She's got her other hand playing her breast over her bra. Then she seductively pulls her panties off her legs and I see she's dripping wet for me. I trail my eyes all over her body. She discarded her bra.

"Leave the heels on, baby," I growl lowly.

I stand up and walk over to her then grab her hands. I haul her up and kiss her deeply and passionately. She moans lowly. I trail my hands down her sides until they rest against her ass then haul her up and she wraps her legs around my waist until her moist heat is above my dick. I growl lowly at her while we're still kissing. I turn around and I stride over to the bed with her still wrapped around me.

She cards her hands in my hair and pulls tightly. I sit on the bed with her in my lap. We thrust against her each other while we're kissing. I squeeze her ass and we break apart, breathing heavily. I thrust my hips and she moans lightly. She licks her kiss swollen lips then rocks her hips against my dick. I pet her kitty and she arches her back.

"Please," she gasps.

"Please what?" I ask.

"More."

"You gotta do better than that, sweetheart."

"I want you inside me."

At that, I thrust inside her. We exhale quickly and stay still for a minute. We stare at each other with love. Then she grins wickedly at me. I arch an eyebrow at her. She lifts herself up then settles back down on my dick. I groan throatily and attached my lips against her neck. I wrap my hands around her waist and lift her help then slam her back down hard. She squeals then I start fucking her in earnest. She's begging and moaning my name.

She keeps her back arched and I still have my lips attached to her neck while our lower bodies are moving harshly against each other. The only sounds in the room are flesh slapping, moaning, groaning and growling. Then I abruptly move her until her back is on the bed and she wraps her legs around my waist while we're still connected. I start slamming into her more and she's digging her heels into my back and I shout her name while she's asking for more.

I suckle her neck and have my hands all over her while she's running her hands up and down my back. I love this woman so much. I can tell she's getting close by her walls fluttering around me and her legs get tighter around my waist if that's even possible. I slide my hand down her thigh until I get to her calf and slide that one over my shoulder so I'm hitting her deeper. She screams my name and arches her back more. I start petting her clit while I'm drilling into her.

I move my lips from her neck to her collarbone to her breasts then to the spot just behind her ear that drives her up the wall and I kiss it quickly then I suck and that's what drives her over the edge. She screams my name and gripping my back while I'm still drilling into her. A few more thrusts later, I cum inside her. I thrust lazily until I'm all spent.

I slide her leg off my shoulder and I slide out of her then I lay on top of her. We're still breathing heavily from our orgasms tangled together. Elena starts running her hand up and down my back in a soothing manner. I sigh and smile then kiss her neck. I looked down at her. We smile at each other then I kiss her lightly. I lift a strand of her hair away from her face.

"I love you," I said.

"I love you, too," she gives me a beaming smile.

I chuckle then I slide my hands down her sides until I get to her feet and take off her heels.

"We're keeping these." I grin.

I set them down by the bed.

"Where did you get that pole anyways?"

"Caroline and I went to Spencer's and saw that. I got the idea to try it and I did that's where you came in. I don't regret it either."

"Hmmm, glad you didn't."

I looked at the pole then at her.

"You're my personal sexy dancer."

We laugh together then went back to kissing each other. We're giggling like high schoolers then I lift the sheet over our bodies and go all night long. Some rounds its slow and tender but other rounds are fast and hard in many different positions. Glad I got home when I did and saw her dancing against a portable stripper pole.

**A/N: **wow, was it hot in here or just me? This is probably the most debauched thing I've ever written and just got me hot just writing about it. Seriously though go listen to this song and tell me that this doesn't get through your head. These characters just run away from me and this happens. I let Damon do what he wants. I have no part in it.

**-Cola Marie Salvatore**


	3. How Damon met Elena

**How Damon met Elena**  
**Damon/Elena**  
**Rated T - language**  
**Romance and Family**

**Summary:** AU AH. Damon telling his daughter of how he met and fell in love with Elena. Cute and fluffy one shot

**A/N: **pretty self explanatory where either Damon or Ella will interrupt the story telling then it'll go into the italics to the flashback.

**Chapter playlist:**  
**A Thousand Years by Christina Perri**  
**Hanging by a Moment by Lifehouse**  
**Savin' Me by Nickelback**  
**What About Now by Daughtry**  
**You and Me by Lifehouse**

**Enjoy**

"Daddy?" Ella asked her father.

The blue eyed man looked at his daughter.

"Yes, princess?"

"Can you tell me how you and mommy met?"

"Of course, princess. Come here."

The eight year old climbed onto his lap and snuggled against his chest. His chest swelled with pride and love for his baby girl. He loves his daughter and his wife with all his heart. He can't wait for his son to arrive, granted its another two months until he's born but he's just really excited about having another baby.

"Well, mommy wasn't nice to me when we met."

"Really?"

"I asked her if I could buy her a few drinks but she wasn't having it. She shot me down."

"Why did she do that?"

"She knew my type."

Ella gave him a perplexed look.

"I was a bit of a ladies man when we met and she didn't fall for any of my pick up lines. And most guys are looking for one and one thing only: to get in girls pants."

"Boys are icky." Ella made a face.

Damon chuckled at his daughter.

_10 years ago - Mystic Grill_

_Damon walked into the Mystic Grill with his two best friends, Alaric Saltzman and Klaus Mikealson, like usual. They walked over to the bar and ordered their usual drinks, bourbon. He was just nursing his drink when Ric bumped his shoulder. Damon looked up then at his friend with a glare._

"Uncle Klaus, Uncle Ric and Auntie Care." Ella said, excitedly.

"That's right, baby girl."

_"Look at the entrance."_

_Damon looked over at the entrance of the Grill and saw a beautiful brunette._

"Wait, you said mommy was beautiful when you met her." Ella said.

"That's right, princess. Mommy still is and will forever be beautiful to me. Even if she gets wrinkles and gray hair." Damon said, smiling.

"How old were you when you two met?"

"I was 22 and mommy was just turning 21."

Ella nodded.

_"Wow." Damon breathed._

_"You should go over and work your Salvatore charm on her." Klaus said, waggling his eyebrows._

_Damon smirked then got up after he took his last swig of bourbon and made his way over to her. He stood behind her._

_"Hello why won't you come with me up to the bar and we can get drinks," Damon said, near her ear._

_"Not interested." She said._

_"Why is that?"_

_"I know guys like you."_

_"Guys like me?" He asked, furrowing his brow._

_She turned around and looked deep into his sky blue eyes. His eyes were the bluest she's ever seen but they held a certain mischieviousness in them right then._

_"Guys who chat girls up at the bar and get them drunk. Guys take girls home, screw them and leave them. I don't like guys like you. So you just wasted your time. I'm here to enjoy my 21st birthday with my friends without any guy trouble in my life so thank you for your offer but I'm declining and would like to get back to my friends."_

_With that said, she turned around and walked away back to her friends. Damon just stood there blinking then turned around and walked back to his friends where they were falling over themselves laughing._

_"Oh my god. That's the first time Damon's ever been shot down by a girl." Ric gasped in between laughs._

_Klaus clapped like a retarded seal while laughing._

_"That's brilliant, mate. She seems feisty."_

_Damon glared at his friends._

_"Laugh it up, dicks." Damon grumbled then ordered another glass of bourbon._

"I've never felt more humiliated in my life when my friends laughed at me when mommy shot me down." Damon shook his head.

Ella giggled.

"I was creepily watching her at the bar with my friends until she came over to talk to me."

_Damon was listening to Ric and Klaus talk until they both grew quiet. He was startled when he looked to his right and saw her again. He raised an eyebrow at her._

_"What are you doing here?" He asked._

_"Why not?"_

_"You shot me down when I offered to buy you a drink."_

_"The night is still young." She shrugged._

_"If we're going to talk at least tell me your name."_

_"Elena."_

_"Damon."_

_They shook hands but before she could take her hand back, Damon lifted her hand up to her lips and kissed her hand. He smirked at her blush._

_"We like you already." Ric said._

_"Really, why is that?"_

_"Nobody has ever shot Damon down when he turned on his charm and his eyes."_

_Damon gave Ric a dirty look and the finger._

_"I run into guys like Damon from time to time. I know what to look for. He's a 'wam bam thank you ma'am' type." Elena shrugged._

_"Color me impressed since you shot our Casanova here down. I like you." Klaus finally spoke up._

_Damon raised an eyebrow at him. Klaus slightly blushed._

_"Why is Klaus blushing?" Damon said, mortifying Klaus even further._

_"Shut the fuck up, mate." Klaus hissed._

_Elena leaned in until she was whispering in Damon's ear._

_"He's been checking Caroline out." _

_"Who's that?"_

_"The blonde one."_

_Damon slowly smirked and looked at Klaus with a knowing look. Klaus glared murderously at Damon, wishing he was struck dead. Elena flagged the bartender down._

_"Strawberry daiquiri. Shaken not stirred." _

_The bartender, Tyler, nodded. He made the drink and handed it over to Elena then she handed it over to Klaus._

_"Now you're going to go over there to the blonde and hand this to her. Woo her and don't be a dick about it either or else I'll kick your ass." Elena warned._

_Klaus nodded then proceeded over to where Elena's friends were at. Elena, Damon and Ric got along and had a laugh. By the end of the night, they had to go their separate ways. They exchanged numbers and made plans to meet up. _

"All you guys did was talk and laugh?" Ella asked, sounding disappointed.

"Yes, baby girl, that's all we did."

"How did mommy agree to go on a date with you?"

"I asked her about five times until she finally agreed." Damon smiled.

_Damon was getting a little frustrated that Elena turned him down for a date for the fourth time. But Damon was stubborn and refused to back down from a challenge. The next time he sees her, he hopes she'll agree to go on a date. He'll take her to a restaurant that she's never been to before. He's never took any girl on a date. He's been a "wam, bam, thank you ma'am" type but he was raised to respect women and worship them like his mom taught him. _

_At the bonfire by the falls, Damon and Elena are alone and have been goofing off for hours._

_"Go out with me?" Damon asked._

_"I've told you no."_

_"Just one date then I won't bug you anymore. Please?" He gave her a puppy dog eyes and pout with his blue, blue eyes._

_"Alright. Fine." She gave in._

_If he asked one more time, she would've given him everything espeically accompanied with that pout and those eyes of his._

"Where did you take mommy for your date?" Ella asked.

"I took mommy to Leonardo's in Charlottesville." Damon smiled.

It was the best date he's ever had in a long time and the other dates after that were the best.

_At Leonardo's_

_"How do you not like pickles? You're a weird one, Gilbert." He scoffed._

_They were eating really good Italian food but Damon likes to brag and say that he makes the best Italian food there is. He makes it all from scratch._

_"Shut it, Salvatore." She shot back._

_By the end of the night, Damon drove her back home in his baby blue Camaro convertible. He walked her up to her door. They grinned at each other. Damon rocked on his heels._

_"I had a good time tonight." Elena said._

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah, we should do it again some time. I didn't expect that because you're obviously a player and likes to sleep around."_

_"Sounds good to me. You should come over to my house and I'll cook you up a fabulous Italian dinner." Damon smirked._

_"You cook Italian?" She asked._

_"I am Italian. I can cook. I cook all the Italian dishes from scratch. None of it is store bought. Well besides the liquor and other stuff." Damon shrugged._

_"Impress me with your skills, Salvatore." _

_"Oh I will." He waggled his eyebrows at her._

_She playfully punched his shoulder and he acted like it hurt. He kissed her cheek._

_"I'll see you around, kitten."_

_"Okay." She blushed at the nickname._

_"Goodnight, 'Lena."_

_"Night."_

_She turned around and walked into the house. Damon turned around and hopped down the steps towards his car. He started it up then drove home. _

"Did you have any best day of your life?" The eight year old asked.

"I have a lot."

"I wanna hear." She exclaimed, excitedly.

"The day she agreed to be my wife, the day you were born and last but not least finding out that you're gonna have a baby brother. Don't worry we love you but we'll just spend a lot of time with the new baby because he will need more attention than you once he gets here. We don't want you to feel like we don't love you or good enough because trust me, sweetheart, you are good enough for us. We love you so much, baby girl." Damon told his daughter.

"How did you propose to her?"

Damon chuckled.

"She didn't want it to be all fancy. So I said it out of nowhere."

"Really?"

_Damon and Elena were currently in Damon's kitchen. Elena was sitting on the counter sipping her wine while Damon was slaving away at the stove creating dinner. There was easy banter and the atmosphere was relaxed. Damon looked at Elena while she sipped on her wine and looked utterly relaxed. His throat tighetened up. God, he loved that woman and would do anything for her._

_"Marry me." Damon said._

_Elena looked up, shocked. She almost dropped her glass of wine._

_"What?" _

_"Marry me." Damon repeated._

_"Why?"_

_"I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to make you happy and give you everything you ever wanted. I want you to be my wife and the mother of my children. Just marry me and make me the happiest man alive."_

_"Yes."_

_"Yes?"_

_"Yes, I'll marry you." Elena grinned._

_He grinned and grabbed Elena around the waist and twirled her around. She squealed and laughed. He kissed her passionately then pulled back._

_"I'll be right back."_

_Damon then went into his bedroom and grabbed the small box with his mom's engagement ring. He ran back to the kitchen and showed her the ring. _

_"It was my mom's engagement ring. She'd want you to have it."_

_"It's beautiful."_

_Elena gave him her left hand and he placed the ring on her left ring finger and gave it a kiss._

"Are you telling you our daughter how we met?" Elena asked from the doorway.

Damon looked up and smiled at his 7 month pregnant wife. Ella giggled and bounced her way over to her mom. Elena gave her a big hug. Ella gave a kiss to Elena's baby bump. They were scared when they told Ella about Elena being pregnant but they didn't need to be afraid because she shocked them by telling them matter of factly that she wanted a younger sibling. She understands things no eight year old should understand but that's what makes her special on top of her stubborn traits that she gets from both sets of parents.

"Why yes I did." Damon smirked.

"Did daddy tell you the best part?"

"No." She pouted. "Daddy tell me the best part."

"The best part of that story is that I got out of the deal was my two beautiful girls and a handsome little man on the way. Not to mention, I get to spoil them rotten." Damon said.

"Yay." Ella clapped, excitedly.

Damon stood up off the bed and walked over to Elena. He cupped her face then leaned in and kissed her sweetly on the lips. She melted against him and kissed back. He pulled back as he heard Ella squeal excitedly. He picked up Ella and held her against his hip.

"I love you, my beautiful girls. And handsome little man." Damon said while caressing Elena's baby bump.

"We love you too." Elena and Ella said together.

That's all Damon ever wanted: was to be loved and appreciated. He got that and more.

**The End**

**A/N: **cute and fluffy. I only introduced some characters but not all because it centered around Damon telling Ella the story of how he met and fell in love with Elena. Hope you liked it. R&amp;R.

**Cola Marie Salvatore**


	4. Rock Your Body

**Rock Your Body**  
**Damon/Elena**  
**Rated T**

**A/N: **this just popped into my head as I was listening to Rock Your Body by Justin Timberlake. This is a one shot. Listen to it while reading.

**Summary: **AU/AH. Delena goes clubbing one night and meet at the bar. They dance and they sing the lyrics to each other. One-shot. Songfic.

**DPOV**  
I enter the club and make my way to the bar and sat on a barstool and flag the bartender.

"What will it be?"

"Bourbon. Neat."

"Coming right up."

He sat the glass in front of me and I kick it back like a shot. I flag the bartender for more. I look towards the dancefloor to see everyone dancing to some club music. I'm still nursing my bourbon when someone sits next to me and order a margarita. I look to the side and see a gorgeous brunette with a short white skirt with a matching tank top. Her hair is slightly wavy. I smirk.

She looks right at me and smiles at me. I smirk back. The bartender handed her margarita and she sipped at it.

"Why aren't you out there dancing?" I asked.

"I did but I just came to get a drink."

I nod and go back to my drink. Just then a Justin Timberlake song is. She gulps the rest of it down and hops off then looks at me coyly. I raise an eyebrow.

"Come on, I wanna dance."

I shrug and hop off the barstool and she grabs my hand.

_Don't be so quick to walk away_  
_Dance with me_  
_I wanna rock your body_  
_Please stay_  
_Dance with me_  
_You don't have to admit you wanna play_  
_Dance with me_  
_Just let me rock you_  
_Till the break of day_  
_Dance with me_

She pretends to walk away but I grab her hand and tug her around until she's against me. We start grinding against each other.

_Got time, but I don't mind_  
_Just wanna rock you girl_  
_I'll have whatever you have_  
_Come on, just give it a whirl_  
_See I've been watching you_  
_I like the way you move_  
_So go ahead, girl, just do_  
_That ass shaking thing you do_

She turns around until her back is against my chest and she's grinding her ass against my dick. I wrap my hands around her waist and grind back.

"I didn't get your name, beautiful." I whisper in her ear.

"Elena."

"Damon."

_So you grab your girls_  
_And you grab a couple more_  
_And you all come meet me_  
_In the middle of the floor_  
_Said the air is thick, it's smelling right_  
_So you pass to the left and you sail to the right_

Then she turns around and we're still dancing but a little more closely. I whisper the lyrics in her ear and watch as she shudders. I grin then she sings the girls part in my ear and its my turn to shudder.

We continue to dance the whole song then we take a break and go to the bar to get refreshments.

"So what made you come out to go clubbing?" She asked.

"I needed a night out."

"Understandable."

"You?"

"Same."

Then we lapse into silence until Hips Don't Lie by Shakira starts playing. She squeals and jumps off the barstool and trots back on the dancefloor already swinging her hips. I watched her while she watches me. She rolls her hips seductively in time with the song. Then she starts belly dancing and mouthing the lyrics. I get a little hard watching her dance.

We danced all the way until it was closing time. We walk outside into the nice summer air.

"I had a great time tonight."

"I did too."

"So."

"Can I have your number?"

"Sure."

We exchange phones and put each others contact info down and hand the phones back to the owner. We smile at each other.

"I'll be seeing you around."

"Sounds like a plan."

We hug before leaving not knowing what would happen in the future. I smile while walking home thinking of Elena.

_fin_

**A/N: **how'd you like this one shot? Could've gone with a better ending but I didn't know how to end it.

**Cola Marie Salvatore**


	5. Sundays Are For Relaxation

**Sundays Are For Relaxation**  
**Damon/Elena**  
**Rated T - language**  
**Romance**

**Summary: **AU Damon and Elena are together and they spend lazy Sundays together. Caroline is curious about why they don't answer their phones on Sundays. One Shot.

**Chapter Playlist:  
****Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol  
****Sunday Morning by Maroon 5  
****The Diary of Jane by Breaking Benjamin**

**Enjoy**

It's a Monday, Elena is working a shift and humming along to a tune in her head at the Grill when Caroline walks in. Elena immediately goes on break since its a slow start for a Monday. She makes her way over to the blonde and sit in front of her. Caroline wants to know where her and Damon were up to the previous day.

"What's up, Care?" Elena asked.

"What were you doing yesterday?" Caroline asked her best friend.

"I was with Damon all day. Why?"

"What do you guys do on Sundays. This is like 10th Sunday that you both haven't answered your phones. What's up with that?"

"We like to relax that day. We turn our phones off and just snuggle in bed. We lock the bedroom door and watch old cartoons. It's our day to not have to worry about anything."

"Really?" Caroline rose an eyebrow.

"It was Damon's idea really."

"How?" Caroline asked, incrediously.

_Ten Sundays ago_

_Damon and Elena are in Damon's bedroom at the boarding house all cuddled in bed. They're watching old cartoons. Just then Elena's phone starts ringing. Damon grunts._

_"What?" Elena asked._

_"Don't answer it. Let's just have a lazy Sunday where we turn off our phones for the day and just stay in bed all day. It'll just be us watching old cartoons and just be lazy."_

_Elena thought about it. It sounded very good after the hectic week they went through. It'd be nice to be able to be lazy and not have to worry about anything. So Elena turned off her phone and snuggled back up to Damon._

_"That's my girl." Damon grinned._

_They went back to watching cartoons and cuddled all day with no interruptions._

"So you guys don't anything besides cuddle and watch old cartoons. Just a relaxing day with no interruptions?" Caroline asked.

"Yes, its actually so relaxing that we get to enjoy the peace and just be together instead of worrying about whatever is going to plague us next. So that's our way of gearing up for the next week. That day is just us day. No interruptions. No worries. Just turn off the phone and watch old cartoons. Hell even movies if that's what you like." Elena shrugged.

"You do seem happier and more relaxed on Mondays." Caroline remarked.

"You should try it. It's great for the mind." Elena suggested.

"I'll give it a try." Caroline said.

Elena went back to work, bussing tables and taking orders.

**Next Monday**

Caroline came in just as Elena got off for break.

"Wow, I feel so relaxed." Caroline beamed.

"I'm guessing it worked?" Elena teased.

"Yes. Yesterday was so great. All I did was cuddle up in my bed and caught up on what I needed to on Netflix."

"Glad you gave it a try." Elena gave Caroline a hug.

"I gotta go tell everyone about this. It sure works wonders on stress levels." Caroline said.

**The following Sunday**

Damon and Elena are cuddling in bed. The usual. Watching old cartoons and just be. Damon is running soothing strokes along her arm which makes Elena feel a bit drowsy. Damon grinned once he heard Elena's slow breathing. Once she was sound asleep. He cuddled closer and drifted off to sleep for another relaxing Sunday with his girl. No interruptions. Just them.

Everyone in the Scooby gang did what the couple did. Turned off their phones and just be lazy watching whatever they liked and caught up on much needed sleep or much needed TV that they missed while defeating the big bad or whatever crisis comes their way during the week. Sundays are for relaxation and forgetting about problems because it'll be there the next day.

**A/N: **Just thought this up because why the hell not. Don't you just want to have a day where you just turn off your phone and just block out the world? That would sound like heaven. Well you guys know the drill. R&amp;R

**Cola Marie Salvatore**


	6. A Love That Is Unexplainable

**A Love That Is Unexplainable**  
**Damon/Elena**  
**Rated T - language**  
**Romance**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters. I'm just using for my own amusement. If I owned Damon, he wouldn't be wearing a shirt just a towel which would be optional.

**Summary: **based off of the movie In Your Eyes but Delena style. Two strangers are connected by telepathy. They feel what the other feels, thoughts and sees. They have to find each other. One-Shot. AU AH.

**Enjoy :)**

**Atlanta, Georgia**

Eight year old Damon Salvatore is sitting in class listening to the teacher when all of a sudden he sees something that isn't supposed to happen. He sees a cemetery and people in black but a more focused look with two coffins being lowered to the ground. Then everything fades away. The day passes in a blur. He doesn't understand what he just saw.

**Twenty years later**

Damon unlocks his front door and walk in loosening his tie from another hectic day at the firm. Over the years he gets feelings and pictures from a different place. He chalks it up to his imagination. He sighs while walking to his home office, he sets his briefcase down. He places his head in his hands. He's been having a stressful week with a client. The client is very demanding and he's about had it up to here with her.

Just then he saw a gravestone in his eyes and he cocked his head to the side.

"What the hell?" He said.

**Mystic Falls, Virginia at the same moment**

Elena gasped and squealed. She looked around wondering who was there.

"Whose there?" She asked.

She grew scared.

"Whose this?" The voice in her head asked.

"Elena." She said, nervous.

"How is this possible?" The same voice asked.

She noticed that it was a masculine voice.

"Wait, you never told me your name." She said.

"Damon."

"Where are you?"

"I'm in Atlanta, Georgia. You?"

"Mystic Falls, Virginia."

"Never heard of it."

"Most people haven't. It's a small town."

"Are you at the cemetery by any chance?" He asked.

"Yes."

"When I was a kid, I saw these two coffins that were lowered in the ground and a bunch of people dressed in black."

"That was the day of my parents' funeral, it was 20 years ago."

"I'm sorry to hear that. How did they die?"

"Head on collision with a drunk driver. They died on impact."

"I hope you're okay."

"Some days I am, some days I'm not."

"Understandable."

Elena stood up and walked out of the cemetery to her car.

"But I do live with my aunt, her boyfriend and my baby brother."

Damon raised an eyebrow. Elena got into her car and started it up preparing to drive home.

"Really?"

"Believe it or not my aunt is dating my old high school history teacher."

Damon laughed.

"Nice."

"Laugh it up. I'm the one who played match maker."

Elena arrived home just then while listening to Damon laughing. She smiled, genuinely, for the first time in a long while.

"That's really something."

"Yeah I know."

She stepped out of her car and into her house.

"So tell me about yourself."

"There's not much to say besides been in Mystic Falls my whole life and been dating here and there. I haven't found The One you know. I got my dream job of being a journalist. I don't know much about cooking besides baking."

Damon barked out a laugh.

"Really?"

"I'm not very good in a kitchen. It's embarrassing, I know." Elena giggled, blushing.

"Well if you must know I'm a fabulous cook."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously. I'm Italian."

"What's your last name?"

"Salvatore."

Elena's eyes widened. She knew that name. One of the founding families but what she can deduce is that they skipped town before she was born.

"Savior in Italian."

"Correct."

Elena walked around the house and smiled.

"So since you know your way around a kitchen. Tell me what your specialty is."

"I can make a mean spaghetti and meatballs from scratch. I learned all of my cooking expertise from my mom."

"Sounds like an amazing mom since she raised you."

"She's great to have. I have a close relationship with her."

Elena poured herself a glass of wine.

"What about your dad?" Elena asked.

Damon winced. His dad is a bit of a sore subject.

"Dead-beat. He bailed when I was 10."

Elena pursed her lips and shakes her head.

"What a dick."

"My thoughts exactly. Mom and I are better off without him anyways. Hey, I better get going because I still have some work to do." Damon said.

"Okay. What do you do?"

"I'm a lawyer. This week has been hell because my client is so stuck up and wants everything handed to her. She has ridiculous demands."

"Hmmm."

"She's getting divorced and wants to take everything from him."

"Sounds nasty."

"It is, sweetheart, it is."

"I better let you get to it then."

"Gonna need a stiff drink for this."

"Well I'll talk to you soon."

"Okay."

"Bye, Damon."

"Bye, Elena."

Over the next few weeks, Damon and Elena have been talking about everything and nothing at all. They tell each other embarrassing stories. They also tell each other when they lost their virginity. They have a lot in common. They know what each other likes and dislikes. What makes them tick. People look at them like their crazy because they don't use phones to talk.

"Elena?"

"Yes?"

"I want to see you."

"Okay."

Elena got out of bed and walked to her full length mirror hanging behind her bathroom door.

"Wow, you're beautiful."

Elena blushed.

"I want to see you."

Damon got out of bed and grabbed a pair of sweat pants and padded to his full length mirror. He stood there and smiled.

"You're gorgeous." She breathed.

They stood there smiling.

"Hi."

"Hi."

Their voices equally soft. Then they went back to their usual banter after that. Over the course of a year, they became best friends and they were there through heartache and happy times. They weren't aware of their feelings for each other yet. They also exchanged numbers to text whenever they don't feel like talking through their telepathy.

Elena was at lunch with her best friend, Caroline, since she knows about Damon and how she can talk to him. Elena knew that she could trust Caroline with her secrets. Caroline is nothing if not loyal and she could be a bit of a control freak with planning a lot of the town's events.

"I think you're in love with him." Caroline said.

Elena jumped since she was in her own world that she wasn't expecting for Caroline to say anything since they went into silence after Caroline told her that she's single.

"W-what?" Elena stuttered.

"You talk about him all the time. Not to mention, you guys talk on the phone quite a lot and you're always smiling. I haven't seen you this happy since before your parents died." Caroline said.

"I don't know what you're talking about. He's my best friend that's it." Elena said.

"Bullshit."

Elena looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Excuse me?"

"I call bullshit. You're blushing right now. Face it: you have major feelings for Damon." Caroline said, crossing her arms while challenging her to disagree.

"I may or may not have feelings for him." Elena shrugged.

Meanwhile in Atlanta, Damon just got done with lunch when he heard Elena's voice talking. He ignored it the best he can so he can focus back on his work. There was a knock on his door, he looked up.

"Come in."

Ric walked in and sat down on the seat in front of Damon's desk.

"How can I help you, buddy?" Damon asked.

"Jenna wanted to know if I was planning on bringing anybody back with me for Thanksgiving." Ric said.

Damon raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I was wondering if you would like to come with me so you can meet Jenna's niece."

"Are you trying to play match maker?" Damon asked, increduously.

"No!" Ric said giving him a 'are you fucking serious?' look.

"Tell me what's her name and maybe I'll think about it." Damon said.

"Her name's Elena."

Damon looked at Ric with a surprised look on his face.

"How do you know her?" Damon asked.

"Old history teacher."

Damon started laughing and Ric grew uncomfortable.

"Small world." Damon said, still chuckling.

"I'm confused. How do you know her?" Ric asked.

"You're not going to believe this." Damon said.

Then Damon told Ric of how he knew Elena. It took an hour to explain about the weird connection they have. Ric looked stunned and he sat back in shock trying to process all of it.

"Are you sure you're not crazy?" Ric asked.

Damon sighed then he got out his phone and went through his pictures to show Ric a picture of Elena that she sent to him. He pulled it up and handed the phone to him.

"That's Elena alright." Ric said when he looked at the picture on Damon's phone then he handed it back to him.

"That's crazy."

"Tell me about it."

"So you want to go with me to Mystic Falls to formally meet her?" Ric asked.

"Why the hell not?" Damon said.

Right before Thanksgiving, Ric told Jenna he was bringing a friend over so they can meet. Elena was nervous when Damon told her he was coming to meet her over Thanksgiving. Jenna was running around in the kitchen trying to get everything together when there was a knock on the door. Elena walked to the door to answer it. When she opened the door she gasped because standing right there was Damon Salvatore in the flesh.

Damon smiled nervously at Elena. Elena gaped at him then reached her hand up and touched his face. He's real and he's right here. He grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles. She felt weak at the knees with the gesture.

"Hi." Elena breathed.

"Hi." Damon said.

"Please come in." Elena stepped aside to let Damon in the door.

Ric walked up the porch and into the house with a smirk on his face. Elena shut the door behind Ric and walked into the kitchen.

"Ric, why don't you introduce me to your friend?" Jenna asked well more like demanded.

Elena snickered under her breath at her aunt's reaction.

"Jenna meet Damon. Damon meet Jenna." Ric introduced.

They shook hands then Damon looked at Elena with a raised eyebrow.

"Where's your brother?" Damon inquired.

"He's with his girlfriend's family this Thanksgiving." Elena shrugged.

He nodded in understanding.

"Dinner's ready." Jenna smiled.

Throughout dinner there was relaxed conversation flowing around. Elena and Damon kept playing footsie under the table and shared secretive smiles and glances with each other. After dinner, Elena gave Damon a tour of her house. They ended the tour in her bedroom. They were standing there staring at each other with silly smiles on their faces. Everyone with eyes can see that they're in love.

It was that moment that they shared a kiss and made love in Elena's old room. She woke up the next morning and smiled at Damon's sleeping face. She slipped out of bed, grabbed his discarded shirt and a pair of her yoga pants then she quietly left her room. She walked downstairs with a smile on her face and she made a cup of coffee for herself then turned around and gasped at Ric standing in front of her with a smug smile on his face.

"Jeez, Ric warn a girl next time you sneak up on them." Elena gasped, clutching her chest.

"Sorry."

"Whatever."

"You look happy and you have that post sex glow." Ric smiled.

Elena shuddered.

"Ric, you're basically my uncle so please let's not do this. That makes me want to gag." Elena begged.

"I approve. He treats you right."

"Thanks, Ric." Elena smiled.

They started dating for five years until he proposed and she said yes. They got married six months later in a small gathering of close friends and family. Of course, they lived happily ever after, what else did you expect? Their love story is what fairy tales are made of and what every little girl strive to have. They do have their ups and down plus they fight and they work through it because they love each other that much. They have a perfect relationship even though they argue and fight a lot but they also make up when they calm down and talk it out. They're together until death do them part and beyond that even.

**The End**

**A/N: **You guys seriously need to watch that movie. It's on Netflix. I have an announcement to make: IAN JOSEPH SOMERHALDER IS OFFICIALLY OFF THE MARKET, LADIES! I'm not one of those crazy as fuck fangirls where I think I ever had a chance with Ian but HELLO HE'S WAY OUT OF MY LEAGUE. If he's happy than you know what we all should be happy for him. I have no issue with Nikki and she seems to make him happy so don't be sending threats or anything harmful. You're just being petty and pathetic so stop. It seriously doesn't hurt to fantasize unless you let it out of control. And not to mention that ring is seriously gorgeous and I want one like that. She tried to keep that under wraps by putting the ring on her right ring finger instead of the standard left. Nice try, Nikki. Seriously, congrats to them and I know if they think about having babies they will be cute. Sure, I had a brief flash of jealousy because deep down I want to get married myself. Not gonna lie about that because that's all I want is to get married and possibly have children.

**Cola Marie Salvatore**


	7. The Salvatores

**The Salvatores**  
**Damon/Elena**  
**Rated T**  
**Romance and Family**

**Summary: **AU. 20 years into the future in a sports bar in Sioux Falls, South Dakota, Caroline and Bonnie asks Elena about Damon and their relationship with Jeremy and Ric. One Shot

**Enjoy :)**

It's been 20 years since Elena has become a vampire. All of the supernatural in the Mystic Falls Scooby gang relocated to Sioux Falls, South Dakota. The Salvatores consisted of Damon, Elena, Ric and Jeremy. They created this unbreakable bond in Mystic Falls even with all that was going on. Jeremy is Elena's only living relative and those two look up to Ric as the father figure.

Damon took everything he owned out of the boarding house and made sure everything in the house was exactly where it all was before leaving. They'll be back when the time comes because Mystic Falls will always be home to them. They look out for each other and have each others backs in tight situations. Damon and Ric taught Elena and Jeremy how to fight. Damon taught Ric, Elena and Jeremy how to control their bloodlust.

Damon has OCD when it comes to his house and how he wants it to be kept clean. Before they moved, Damon was looking for a house that was sort of like the boarding house because you may never know when there's gonna be supernatural creatures coming for them so he likes to be prepared. It was just his luck without any compulsion necessary that he found a house in Sioux Falls, South Dakota that was to his specifications.

So now the Scooby gang has a new hang out: Bigs Sports Bar &amp; Billiards. The Salvatores don't always hang out 24/7, they do their own thing. Ric works as a history teacher at a local high school. Elena is a journalist. Damon does what Damon does best: drink his bourbon, makes blood bag runs, clean his house and goes to the grocery store. Jeremy goes to college. They have more money than they know what to do with. They don't like to not do anything for eternity so they have to do something.

During the winter, Damon retires his Camaro and opts for a Chevy Silverado. He says he wants to keep it in the family and have it vintage. It's no secret that Damon is their sire and they have a strong bond. It's not just a sire bond either. It's a family bond that's stronger than ever. Nobody can mess with them unless you want Damon to rip your heart out for messing with his family. He always wanted a family and he has it. Sure, it's unconventional but he has it and he couldn't be happier.

Elena just entered the sports bar and saw her friends at their usual booth. She smiled and walked over to them.

"Hey guys."

"Hey." Caroline and Bonnie said at the same time.

"What's up?" Elena asked.

"Nothing much."

Caroline just shrugged in response. They looked at each other.

"We still don't get how you can live with three boys." Caroline said.

"It's easy, we do our own thing. We have family night on Saturday where we play board games all night. Friday nights are mine and Damon's date night where we go out. It works for us and we're happy." Elena said.

"What do you guys do during the week?" Bonnie asked.

"I go to work for the newspaper. Damon does whatever Damon does. Ric goes to teach. Jeremy goes to college. It works." Elena answered.

"Aren't you guys super rich?" Caroline asked.

"Well yeah but we don't want to be bored and want to kill each other for being in each others presence 24/7."

"I've never seen Damon so happy."

Elena smiled when she thought about Damon.

"Don't tell him I told you guys this but he told me that he always wanted a family. He has that with us and doesn't want to let go of that. Ric, Jeremy and I agree that we won't leave him or let him go because he's the best thing that ever happened to us. We're actually a family. We actually took off for 5 years to Italy and we connected on a level that we didn't expect to happen. We got away from all things supernatural and just be. It worked wonders." Elena said.

"Bonnie and I were wondering where you guys took off to. Stefan knew but wouldn't tell us. How come Stefan isn't part of it?" Caroline asked.

"Stefan told me that he wished that Damon had a family that loved him unconditionally. We gave him that and Stefan isn't mad that he isn't included. It's not for him and he's happy that Damon finally got what he wanted." Elena said, smiling.

"You never told me how Ric and Jeremy are vampires." Bonnie said.

"Oh well Damon sired all of us. Ric and Jeremy asked him to turn them."

Bonnie's eyes widened.

"Wow."

"What does Damon do if someone threatens you, Ric or Jeremy?" Caroline asked.

"He'll rip out hearts. He doesn't like it when his family is threatened." Elena said.

Just then Damon entered and found Elena and walked over to her. He sat down beside her after he gave her a quick kiss.

"Hey there." Damon smiled.

"Hi." Elena said, smiling back.

"What are you ladies talking about?" Damon asked.

"Just wondering what made you so happy." Caroline said.

"I got my girl and I got the other thing I always wanted but never got: a family that I can count on. I got it unconventionally but it works for me." Damon shrugged.

"So what would you call yourselves?" Bonnie asked.

"What do you mean?" Damon asked.

"Last name. The Salvatores, the Saltzmans or the Gilberts." Bonnie specified.

"Uh." Damon said.

"Salvatores I think." Elena piped up.

Damon looked at her surprised.

"We're not going to change our last names but we're still the Salvatores since Damon wanted a family." Elena said.

"Makes sense." Bonnie said.

The rest of the night passed without incident and they played pool until it was time for them to go home. Friday night came and it was time for Damon and Elena to go out on a date. They dressed ready to kill and Damon took her to a fancy restaurant. They wined and dined. They talked about nothing and everything but mostly they talked about their family. They still bicker like cats and dogs but at the end of the day they love each other fiercely and would die for each other.

Family night consisted of board games and movies filled with chatter and laughter. Elena and Damon wouldn't have it any other way. He got what he wanted. He got his girl and the family that he wanted. Damon and Elena are off to the side watching Jeremy and Ric play a game of Monopoly murmuring in each others ears with smiles on their faces and eyes full of love and happiness. Stefan and Caroline were observing them from afar at the Salvatore house.

"Stefan, are you sure you don't even mind that Damon has a family?" Caroline asked.

"Care, I'm sure. I always knew what Damon was missing in his life after I forced him to complete the transition. He's grateful to that because if he wasn't a vampire, he wouldn't of met Elena or the other two people that matters the most to him than I ever did. Sure we're brothers but we both want different things. I gave it to him even if he refuses to admit that I played a part in giving him the family he always wanted but could never have." Stefan said.

"It's so weird to see him so domesticated." Caroline said.

"Believe me it's weird for me too but as long as he's happy then I'm happy for him. He deserves them more than anything. He's been alone for most of his vampire life." Stefan told her.

"I'm surprised you don't live here with them." Caroline observed.

"I told him I didn't want to live here because this is his family that he's building. It's not my family. He deserves to be the first choice for once in his life. He was forced to live on the sidelines and watch me and everyone else get what he wants. Our father picked me over him. Katherine did. Elena did but she changed her mind. He's most loyal to them and he's loyal to me, you and Bonnie to a fault. We're just the extended family. Those three are the closest thing to family that he has. I don't mind being on the sidelines watching him be happy." Stefan smiled.

"I'm a little jealous that Damon has that." Caroline said.

"You'll get it one day." Stefan told her.

"Yeah I'm sure I will." Caroline murmured.

Ric, Jeremy and Elena all have the self control that Damon has and its very admirable. They each have jewelry that represent their family. For those 20 years they lived in harmony with no supernatural forces to threaten to tear them apart or harm them in any way. They didn't hold their breath because something will probably come their way but they won't worry about that until the time comes. For now they're going to be okay and keep working in harmony as a family.

**A/N: **how's that? This was just something I was thinking that could've happened. I think that Damon secretly wishes that he has a family that he can count on, be there for him and love him unconditionally. I think we were seeing that for a bit with Ric, Jeremy and Elena except things kept getting in the way and he couldn't catch a break. They were establishing a bond even though Damon is impulsive by snapping Jeremy's neck and killing Ric twice.

**Cola Marie Salvatore**


	8. Valentine's Day Ball

**Valentine's Day Ball**  
**Damon/Elena**  
**Rated T**  
**Romance**

**Summary: **AU. AH. Elena tells Caroline that she's been with Damon for three years then at the Valentine's Ball they let the town know of their relationship status.

Elena and Damon were exchanging secret smiles at each other while they were at the Mystic Grill. For the past three years, nobody knows that they're in a relationship. It was shockingly easy to keep their relationship private and nobody suspected a thing. Caroline is suspicious of them but doesn't want to pry if she thought wrong.

"Elena, are you even listening to a word I said?" Caroline asked when she noticed that Elena was smiling and looking in the direction of the bar.

Caroline smirked. She snapped her fingers in front of her face. Elena blinked and looked at Caroline.

"Sorry about that, Care, what were you saying?" Elena asked.

"It's not important. Is there something you want to tell me?" Caroline asked.

Elena shook her head but just then her phone buzzed in her pocket. She pulled it out and looked at the text and grinned then she text back.

"How come you always refuse to go on dates that I set up for you?" Caroline asked.

"I may or may not be in a relationship for the past three years." Elena said, blushing.

Caroline's eyes widened then she squealed.

"Tell me who." Caroline demanded.

"Damon Salvatore." Elena said.

"What? Are you serious? He's like super rich and he lives in the boarding house." Caroline said.

Elena shrugged.

"We were friends first and we got to know each other. Unlike someone I know, I don't jump right into bed with them. Damon wanted to at first but I firmly said no. Three dates rule. He's the greatest." Elena smirked at Caroline.

"He's super hot."

"You sure can look but don't touch."

"I wanna take a sample of the merchandise." Caroline pouted.

"Don't get me started on what he can do." Elena fanned herself.

Caroline gasped.

"Details. Now."

"There's this thing that he can do with his tongue coupled with his fingers and it makes my toes curl." Elena whispered.

"Oh. My. God." Caroline breathed.

"His stamina is legendary. He can keep up with me." Elena giggled while fanning herself.

"Holy shit. Elena! You get it, girl." Caroline squeaked.

"Shower sex, kitchen sex, wall sex. Hmmmm, he's fantastic. I'm never letting him go." Elena said.

"Wow." Caroline breathed.

"I know."

"Where can I buy a Damon Salvatore?" Caroline said.

Elena laughed. Damon was at the bar watching the whole thing play out. He smirked as he drank his bourbon. He loves her so much. They bicker like cats and dogs but they're just passionate and would do anything for each other. He's thinking of maybe asking her to move in with him since most of her stuff is in his room. He loves sharing a space with the love of his life.

He stood up and sauntered over to where Elena and Caroline were at. As soon as he got there, he cleared his throat. The girls look up at him.

"Hello there ladies." Damon smirked.

"Hi." Caroline said.

Elena blushed. Damon chuckled at her shyness.

"You mind if I sit with you guys?" Damon asked.

"Not at all."

Damon sat next to Elena. He laced his fingers with hers under the table. She squeezed his hand and he squeezed back.

"So what were you talking about?" Damon asked.

"You." Caroline said.

"Oh?" Damon raised an eyebrow.

He looked at Elena and she grinned slightly.

"You never told anyone you were in a serious relationship with my best friend."

"We wanted to keep it private and not have everyone up our asses about how we felt."

"You were a manwhore."

"I didn't find the right one until Elena." Damon said and Elena beamed.

"At first, I sort of hated him." Elena shrugged.

"She wanted nothing to do with me but I was persistent and took her walls down. Now we're really happy with each other." Damon smirked while Elena giggled.

"I heard your great with fingers and tongue." Caroline said.

"Caroline!" Elena gasped.

"What? I'm just making an observation and you told me yourself how great he is."

"Oh you were bragging about my skills in bed." Damon waggled his eyebrows at her.

"Oh my god. This is so embarassing." Elena said with her face in her hands.

Damon leaned over and whispered in her ear. She gasped and smacked his shoulder.

"Well I am very good in bed. No one but Elena will ever get to enjoy it." Damon said.

"Are we talking about short term or long term?" Caroline asked.

"We've been together for three years so of course I'm talking long term. I plan on spending the rest of our lives together." Damon said.

Elena looked at Damon with love in her eyes. She really wanted to kiss him but couldn't because public place. They haven't discussed if they want to out themselves or not.

"I'll kiss you when we get back home." Damon told her.

"I love you." Elena mouthed.

"I love you, princess." Damon mouthed back.

Caroline was watching with happiness in her eyes. She wants a love like Damon and Elena have. There's a Valentine's Day ball and the whole town is invited to the Lockwood mansion. Damon has a surprise for Elena that night. He's going to ask her to move in with him then he's going to love her all night long.

"Are you guys going to Lockwood's for the Valentine's Day ball?" Caroline asked.

"Of course, Care." Elena said.

"I have a feeling something is going to happen and the entire town is going to be shocked." Caroline said, mysteriously.

"Why?"

"Playboy billionaire Damon Salvatore and Miss Elena Gilbert in a relationship. I'm surprised nobody even started rumors about why Damon isn't seen with a different chick each night." Caroline said.

"It's not anyone's business but my own." Damon said.

"Who cares what anyone thinks. It's my life. Bring it." Elena said.

"That's my girl." Damon said, proudly.

Elena bumped shoulders with him and grinned. The next evening was the ball and everyone was in their best dress that night. Damon was already there and drinking a glass of bourbon like always. He was waiting for Elena to show up. She wanted to surprise him with the dress she picked. Just then people were whispering and looking towards the entrance and there she stood.

Damon stood a little taller when he spotted her. She was wearing a floor length strapless black and red dress with a sweetheart neckline and black elbow lenght gloves. She was wearing a black silk wrap around her shoulders. Her hair was in loose curls on one side of her neck. Her make up was natural with red lips. She was exquisite.

Elena looked around for Damon and saw him with a glass of his usual drink. He was looking dashing in a tux with a blood red bow tie and a blood red handkerchief in his right breast pocket. She made his way over to him. He smiled at her as she was walking up to him. He grabbed a flute of champagne from a passing waiter and handed it to her as soon as she was within reach. Then he kissed her other hand.

"Hello there gorgeous." Damon said.

"Hi there handsome." Elena said.

"I love the surprise. Red suits you." Damon said, admiring her.

"I love you in a tux." Elena flirted back.

"When are we going to announce to the town that we're dating?" Damon asked, casually.

"After the toast, we'll dance." Elena said.

"Do I get to kiss you?" Damon asked.

"Of course." Elena smiled.

Damon and Elena flirted throughout the evening. Everyone was wondering what was going on with those two. Caroline smirked from where she stood and she went back to talking to Tyler. Just then the toast was made and everyone went to the dance floor for a slow song.

"Ready?" Damon asked, quietly.

"Let's do this." Elena said.

Damon held out his hand and Elena placed her hand in his. He led her out onto the dance floor. As soon as they reached the other couples they turned towards each other. That was the moment that they started dancing together. They matched each other step by step. By the end of the song, Damon dipped Elena down and smiled at her. He placed a sweet kiss on her cheek then lifted her up. They smiled sweetly at each other and kissed in front of everyone there.

Everyone was shocked about that kiss and there was whispering all around. They wondered how it happened and they never suspected that they were together for the past three years. After the ball, Damon asked Elena to move in with him and she said yes. That night they made love slowly all night long with promises of the future.

**A/N: **cute? Look up black and red ball gown on Google Images.

**Cola Marie Salvatore**


End file.
